Your Dark Side 2017 Version
by AllxThatxGlitters90
Summary: Was ist wenn dein Leben nichts als eine einzig große Lüge ist? Überarbeitete Version einer alten Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Anders als ihr**

Der Wind pfiff durch die verlassene Gasse, ließ Holzdielen knarren und Blätter rascheln. Es war kühl für einen Sommerabend und schwere, dunkle Wolken hatten den Himmel fast vollständig bedeckt. Der Abend hatte etwas unfreundliches, raues beinahe unbarmherziges. Aber weder der kühle, schneidende Wind noch die Gewitterwolken konnten unangenehmer und bedrückender sein als dieses beißende, markerschütterende Gefühl in dem Mädchen, welches in einer dunklen Ecke der Gasse kauerte.

Sie hatte sich hier verkrochen. Vor Stunden hatte sie ihr Haus verlassen und war durch die Gegend geirrt, die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen, denn Menschen würden sie erkennen, wenn sie sie sahen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, niemanden sprechen, nicht einmal zuhören wollte sie. Der Schmerz hatte sie zwar betäubt, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie es verkraften würde anderen Menschen gegenüber stehen zu müssen und zu sehen was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Nein, dazu war sie nun wirklich nicht in der Lage. Deswegen war sie geflohen. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie den Schwanz eingezogen und war verschwunden.

Sie wusste gar nicht wie lange sie schon so zusammengekauert in dieser Gasse saß. Sie wusste nur eines, das ihr Körper sich leer anfühlte und das sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte, die sie noch weinen könnte. Sie hatte auch keine Kraft mehr zu weinen, ihr Kopf pochte mittlerweile und ihr Bauch krampfte sich immer wieder zusammen. Sie hatte immer Enthusiasmus besessen und war nie vor irgendwelchen Problemen davon gelaufen, doch nun saß sie hier und war bis auf ihr Mark erschüttert und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben fühlte es sich an als müsse sie aufgeben. Gab es denn irgend eine andere Lösung?

Hermione ließ ihre Augen zu der Zeitung gleiten die nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt lag. Es war nicht ihre, aber es schien als würde sie das Geschehen verfolgen. Sie war vom Wind hierher geweht worden und die Brünette hatte beinahe lachen müssen als ihr Blick das erste Mal auf das Stück Papier gefallen war. Ironie des Schicksals nannte man das wohl. Irgendjemand, der es nicht besonders gut mit ihr meinte, schien sie nicht vergessen lassen zu wollen weswegen sie überhaupt hier war.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie ließ ihren Hinterkopf gegen die kalte Mauer hinter ihr fallen. Sie spürte nicht einmal den kurzen, dumpfen Schmerz, denn sie hatte ihren Kopf zu ruckartig nach hinten fallen lassen. Sie war taub. Sie fühlte nichts mehr. Weder die Kälte, noch den körperlichen als auch den psychischen Schmerz. Sie fühlte nur noch diese tiefe Leere und wie ihr Blick immer wieder zu der Zeitung glitt.

Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, sie wusste nur, dass es sehr spät sein musste. Es war noch dunkler um sie herum geworden und sie hatte immer wieder Stimmen hier und da vernommen, meist wirkten diese leicht angetrunken, laut und manchmal auch lallend. Sie hatte ihre Knie eng an ihren Körper gezogen, ihre Arme hatten sich um diese geschlungen, als sie das erste Mal Stimmen näher kommen hörte. Ihr stockte der Atem als sie Schatten wahrnehmen konnte, denn wer auch immer dort umherstreifte hatte einen Zauber gesprochen um nicht im Dunkeln umherwandern zu müssen.

Hermione konnte Stimmen vernehmen, sie kamen näher und näher und die Brünette ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Sie hoffte einfach, dass man sie nicht entdecken würde. Sie sah nicht wie die zwei Personen stehen blieben, doch sie hörte wie das Gespräch und auch die Schritte verstummten und schon bald fühlte sie wie das Licht, was von ihnen ausging zu ihr herüber schien. Sie versteckte sich noch mehr unter ihrer Kapuze, immer noch darauf hoffend, dass man sie alleine lassen würde als sie ein Rascheln wahrnahm.

Sie sah auf, sie sah wie die Zeitung aufgehoben wurde und als sie den Händen folgte, die das Stück Papier anhoben und letztlich bei dem Gesicht der Person ankam, entfuhr ihr ein geschockter Laut. Sie weitete ihre Augen, doch die Zwei würdigten sie nicht einmal eines Blickes, noch nicht, denn ihre Augen waren auf den Artikel gerichtet und als Hermione nur darüber nachdachte entwich ihr ein leiser Schluchzer.

Die Beiden sahen sie plötzlich an und diese stechenden Blicke führten dazu, dass Hermione zum ersten Mal seit Stunden den Antrieb verspürte zu verschwinden. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten als sie den Blick des einen Stand hielt und sich langsam aufrichtete. Sie spürte wie ihr Kreislauf ihr einen Streich spielte, immerhin hatte sie stundenlang hier gekauert und sie hatte seit Stunden weder getrunken noch gegessen und geschlafen hatte sie auch nicht. Stattdessen hatte sie geweint, sich bemitleidet und sich dem unmöglichem Wetter ausgesetzt. Wenn sie morgen eine dicke Erkältung hatte, dann war es dennoch ihr kleinstes Problem. Sie schwankte leicht, ihr Rücken lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr um Kraft zu sammeln und als sie sich abstieß um einfach zu gehen, fühlte sie wie ihr schwindelig und es plötzlich schwarz vor ihren Augen wurde.

Sie hörte unterbewusst noch die Stimmen der Beiden, als sie Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte und dann wurde es ruhig um sie…

Das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf hörte nicht auf. Sie spürte das Pochen, welches immer stärker wurde und ihr keine Ruhe gab und als sie ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf bewegte spürte sie einen Verband unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Die Brünette stöhnte vor Schmerz auf als sie sich leicht bewegte und nach einigen Sekunden rappelte sie sich auf und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an um sich aufzusetzen. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah nun, dass sie in einem fremden Zimmer lag. Es war spartanisch eingerichtet und Licht ströhmte durch das Fenster hinein. Es war noch nicht allzu hell, sie schätzte das der Morgen gerade erst hereingebrochen war. Ihr Blick streifte weiter durch das Zimmer und blieb an einer Person hängen, die auf einem Stuhl neben einer kleinen, hölzernen Kommode saß und schlief. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Was machte er denn hier?

Hermione wollte sich gerade aus dem Bett schleichen als sie bemerkte wie die Tür aufging und jemand das Zimmer betrat. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu schnell in die Richtung und sie verspürte wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Schläfe. Aber all das war harmlos im Gegensatz zu dem was sie sah. Ihre Augen verfinsterten sich und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Malfoy hingegen stand in der Tür und war erstaunt Granger wach zu sehen. Sie war unterkühlt gewesen, hatte einfach so das Bewusstsein verloren und ihr Kopf war mit einem lauten Krachen gegen den Steinboden geschlagen. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie noch Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt wäre, aber Zabini hatte offensichtlich ganze Arbeit mit seinem Heilzauber geleistet, denn sie sah zwar immer noch bescheiden aus, aber sie war bei Bewusstsein.

„Wo bin ich hier?", hörte er sie sagen und für eine Sekunde war er überrascht, dass sie überhaupt sprach. Sie hatte es nicht getan als er sie mit Zabini in dieser Gasse gesehen hatte. Sie war stumm gewesen, hatte verschwinden wollen. Nun schien sie mehr Kraft zu haben.

„Gasthaus."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kannst du auch in ganzen Sätzen sprechen Malfoy? Warum bin ich hier? Und was willst du?"

Malfoy verzog seine Lippen und ein beinahe wütender Ausdruck zeichnete sein Gesicht. „Sei lieber dankbar dafür, dass wir dich nicht auf dem Boden liegen gelassen haben. Du bist zusammengebrochen, wir haben dich hierher gebracht, so einfach ist das."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf hektisch, was dafür sorgte, dass sie das Gesicht schmerzlich verzog. Sie spürte mit jeder ruckartigen Bewegung Stechen in ihrem Kopf, welche sie kaum beschreiben konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie höllisch weh taten und sie diese kaum aushalten konnte.

„Ich will eure Hilfe nicht."

„Also hätten wir dich liegen lassen sollen. Gut zu wissen." Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und sah zu Zabini herüber, der sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte. Das Gespräch hatte ihn geweckt. Er rieb sich verschlafen seine Augen, während er dem Gespräch zu folgen schien.

„Ihr hättet gar nicht erst stehen bleiben sollen, dann wäre das gar nicht erst passiert.", erwiderte die Brünette kühl und für einen Moment erinnerte sie sich an das Geschehene. Wie sie die Zeitung aufgehoben hatten und wie dieses Gefühl in ihr sich ausgebreitet hatte. Wie sehr sie einfach nur weg wollte.

„Überanstreng dich nicht mit deinem Geschrei. Du bist immer noch vollkommen kraftlos...", mischte sich Zabini nun ein und stand auf. Er kam einige Schritte auf das Bett zu und Hermione wich von ihm ab, zog die Decke mit sich als zusätzlichen Schutz vor den Beiden. Zabini hatte recht, das konnte sie fühlen. Selbst diese Bewegung hatte sie angestrengt. Sie fühlte wie ihr Kopf pochte, wie ihr Herz nicht einmal in der Lage war schneller zu schlagen und ihr dadurch immer noch schwindelig wurde. Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte und dennoch wollte sie nicht nachgeben.

„Misch dich nicht ein.", zischte die Brünette und hatte ihren Kopf dabei zu ruckartig bewegt, denn sie fühlte wie ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie ließ ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf hochschnellen, doch es brachte nichts, sie fühlte wieder wie alles um sie herum verschwamm.

Als sie das nächste Mal wach wurde, war sie alleine. Es musste schon Mittags sein, denn es wurde warm in dem Zimmer. Sie spürte wie ihre Kleidung an ihrem Körper klebte und die stickige Luft war ein weiteres Zeichen für den warmen, offensichtlich sonnigen Tag. Hermiones Blick glitt zu dem Fenster und für eine Sekunde spürte sie so etwas wie Ruhe und Ausgegelichenheit, doch dann erinnerte sie sich. Es erfasste sie von neuem und Hermione krallte sich fester in die Bettdecke. Sie ließ sich wieder in das Bett sinken und rollte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen.

„Mom...Dad...", weinte das Mädchen, als sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

Es klopfte an der Tür und das ließ sie zusammenfahren. Hermione setzte sich auf und bemerkte, dass es nun wieder dunkel geworden war. Nun ja, es dämmerte. Es war noch nicht vollkommen dunkel geworden. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen, dachte sie und als sie hinab auf ihre Hände sah, seufzte sie. Es war ja nicht so als würde sie etwas besonderes verschlafen, dachte sie nur bitter, bevor sie wieder hoch und dann zur Tür sah.

Sie schaffte es nicht einmal Herein zu sagen, als schon jemand den Raum betrat und dieser jemand ließ ihr das Blut in den Aderen gefrieren.

„Guten Abend. Ich schätze du hast genug geschlafen."

Allein die Unverschämtheit, die er sich rausnahm und sie so ansprach als würden sie sich gut kennen und verstehen. Hermione spürte wie ihr Gesicht sich weiter verfinsterte und ihre Augen zu Schlitzen wurden.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht." Sie hob trotzig das Kinn und funkelte den älteren Mann böse an.

„Mir scheint, dass du genügend Erholung gefunden hast, da du offenbar dein Temperament und auch deine Energie wieder gefunden hast. Obwohl Draco mir schon mitgeteilt hat, dass du sie vorhin auch schon hattest, sie dich aber sehr zeitig wieder verlassen hat."

Ein beinahe wütendes Brummen verließ Hermiones Lippen. Ein Geräusch was sie von sich selbst nicht kannte, aber sich dennoch sehr richtig anfühlte.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich schätze, da du so kraftlos und ausgezehrt wirkst, dass du die Neuigkeiten definitiv gehört hast….", Malfoy Senior stoppte und blickte herüber um zu sehen, was für einen Effekt es auf Hermione hatte. Und was er sah ließ ihn kurz inne halten. Hermione zuckte zusammen, ihr Blick wurde weicher, trauriger und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sie jedoch runterzuschlucken schien. „Ich schätze du weißt, was das alles für dich bedeutet, oder?"

Hermione sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Wie konnte er es wagen?

„Raus hier. Ich will Sie hier nicht sehen und ihren Sohn brauchen sie auch nicht schicken. Lassen sie mich in Ruhe...", schrie die Brünette außer sich vor Wut und fühlte wie ihr Körper sich nun mit Blut füllte, denn ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihr Kopf wurde ganz warm vor Zorn.

„Ich gehe nicht, bevor wir darüber gesprochen haben.", warnte der platinblonde Mann sie und das führte dazu das Hermione den erst besten Gegenstand ergriff und nach ihm warf. Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte sie nachdem sie die Vase gegen die Wand fliegen sah. Die Scherben krachten zu Boden und ließen sie zusammen zucken. Lucius hingegen verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht.

„Wenn du glaubst mich so verscheuchen zu können, hast du dich geirrt meine Liebe."

Allein wie er sie meine Liebe nannte, hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Sie schüttelte sich als sie diese Worte in ihrem Kopf wiederhallen hörte.

„Nennen sie mich nicht so. Verlassen Sie jetzt sofort dieses Zimmer."

„Nein. Und jetzt setz dich hin und hör mir zu.", herrschte er sie an und das Mädchen sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Sie tat nicht was er ihr sagte, doch sie schwieg und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Als Tochter von..."

Und da reichte es ihr schon, sie drückte ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren und schloss die Augen. Sie kniff sie zu und hoffte er würde gehen. Doch das tat er nicht. Er verstärkte seine Stimme magisch, so dass sie ihn hören konnte und das Mädchen begann vor Verzweiflung aber auch vor Wut zu zittern.

„Reiß dich zusammen, du bist die Tochter von den Sanders, wenn sie dich so sehen würden, wären sie gar nicht erfreut, glaub mir."

Hermione spürte wie sie ihre Arme fallen ließ, wie ihre Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllte und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment als sie den Artikel zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte, das Bild ihrer Eltern und die Schlagzeile darüber. Sie waren tot. Getötet von Auroren. Ihr Körper zitterte mehr und mehr.

„Ich habe deinen Eltern ein Versprechen gegeben.", sagte Lucius nun weiter und Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf stärker. Sie wollte das alles nicht hören. Sie wollte verdrängen was sie nun wusste. Sie wollte sich an ihre Eltern als Muggel erinnern und nicht als was sie vor ihrer Geburt gewesen waren…

„Sieh mich an.", befahl Lucius und diesmal gehorchte Hermione. Ihre Augen waren verheult und dennoch hielt sie den eisigen Blick des Mannes stand.

„Narzissa ist jetzt dein gesetzlicher Vormund und du solltest dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen bei uns zu bleiben..."

„Lieber sterbe ich."

„Gut, denn glaub mir sobald dich irgend jemand sieht, wird er dich erschlagen wollen. Es wird dir keiner glauben, dass du es nicht gewusst hast. Weder das Wiesel noch der goldene Junge."

Die Worte trafen sie mehr als geahnt, die Brünette spürte wie sie einen Schritt zurück wich, ihre Hände hinter ihr nach Halt suchend.

„Sie haben es so gewollt und du solltest ihren Wunsch respektieren.", sagte er nun weniger kühl, doch Hermione schüttelte noch immer den Kopf.

„Du kannst es dir noch immer überlegen. Malfoy Manor steht dir offen..."

Damit verschwand der platinblonde Mann aus dem Zimmer und hinterließ eine zutiefst getroffene und verzweifelte Hermione, die nun zu Boden sank und laut schluchzte. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre Eltern verloren, sie hatte auch ihr Leben verloren. Alles woran sie geglaubt hatte, alles was sie kannte und liebte. Sie hatte eine Lüge gelebt und sie hatte es nicht einmal geahnt. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während vor ihrem geistigen Auge wieder der Artikel erschien. Das Bild ihrer Eltern und das Wort Todesser daneben. Und dann ein Foto von ihr zusammen mit Ron und Harry. Ein fett gedruckter Satz darunter – wusste sie wirklich nie etwas, oder war sie geschickt im Verschleiern der Tatsache, dass ihre Eltern gefürchtete Todesser sind?

Hermione wusste nicht wie lange sie so vor dem Bett gehockt hatte, doch sie wusste eins, Malfoy hatte mit einem Recht...es würde Menschen geben die sie nun hassen würden. Menschen die ihr nicht glauben würden. Dieser Gedanke war so furchteinflößend und grausam, dass es sie erschaudern ließ. Dennoch zog sie sich in das Bett zurück. Sie brauchte Ruhe. Sie brauchte Schlaf. Vielleicht konnte sie einfach ihr Leben verschlafen, nie wieder aufwachen. Als sie die Decke über ihren Kopf zog, spielten sich Bilder vor ihrem geistigem Auge ab. Erinnerungen. Schöne Erinnerungen, welche sie langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf wiegten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Die Uhr tickte noch immer. Die weißen Gardinen bewegten sich noch immer durch den frischen Windzug, der durch das geöffnete Fenster hineinströmte. Es roch noch immer nach der Holzpolitur, die ihre Mutter für die Möbel verwendete. Doch alles andere war gar nicht mehr so wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

Ihre Finger glitten über die glatte, hölzerne Oberfläche des Esstischs als sie durch das Haus schritt und sich den angerichteten Schaden ansah. Man hatte offenbar das Haus durchsucht, denn diese Unordnung war kaum anders zu erklären. Die umgeworfenen Möbel, die chaotisch verteilten Papiere überall, die aufgerissenen Schubladen und geöffneten Schranktüren waren die offensichtlicheren Anhaltspunkte für das Eindringen andere Menschen in ihr Heim.

Hermiones Augen fielen auf die umgeworfene Vase. Sie war zersplittert und lag nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Man konnte noch das Blumenwasser sehen, die Pfütze die es bildete. Aber auch das jemand in das Wasser getreten war, denn man sah nasse Schuhabdrücke auf dem dunklen Holz, wenn die Sonnenstrahlen darauf schienen. Außerdem waren einige der Blumen, die noch auf dem Boden lagen zertreten. Sie fühlte wie es ihr die Luft zuschnürte. Man hatte ihr zu Hause zu einem Ort gemacht, der keinerlei Sicherheit mehr ausstrahlte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht hierbleiben konnte, doch selbst wenn sie es gewollt und gekonnt hätte – sie würde es nicht mehr. Man hatte diesen vier Wänden alles genommen.

Ihre Augen glitten herüber zu dem hellen, nun leider völlig ramponiertem Sofa. Sie konnte vor ihrem geistigen Auge noch immer ihren Vater dort sitzen sehen. Mit einem Glas Cognac in der Hand, seine Zeitung in seinem Schoß liegend, während ihre Mutter sich an seine Seite gekuschelt hatte, ihre Augen auf ein Buch gerichtet. So war es immer gewesen. Jeden Abend hatten sie so dagesessen. Sie konnte sich an kaum einen Abend erinnern, die anders verlaufen waren. Sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und wendete den Blick ab als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Sie hatte keine Zeit dafür und das wusste sie auch, dennoch nahm sie sich diese wertvollen Sekunden in ihrem ehemaligem Wohnzimmer und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern. Von der Erinnerung, die sie an sie hatte.

Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer schnell und sie spürte immer noch das Brennen in ihren Augen, als sie an dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern vorbei ging. Sie schaute nicht einmal hinein. Sie würde den Anblick nicht ertragen können, das wusste sie. Stattdessen nahm sie jeweils zwei Stufen auf einmal und machte einige große Schritte auf ihr Zimmer zu. Die Tür war leicht geöffnet und sie wusste, dass sie auch dort gewesen waren.

Es kostete sie unglaublich viel Kraft hineinzugehen, doch sie brachte sie nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen auf. Ihr Blick scannte ihr ehemaliges Kinderzimmer und sie versuchte nicht schockiert über das Gesehene zu sein. Sie war es dennoch. Man hatte alles durchsucht und ein Chaos hinterlassen. Ihre Augen prickelten wieder, doch sie schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter. Sie kniete sich vor ihr Bett und griff nach der braunen Ledertasche, die zwischen ihrem Bett und dem Nachtschrank lag. Sie war leer. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, so hart das sie den metallischen Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes schmeckte. Sie hatte nicht viele wichtige Dinge in der Tasche gehabt, dennoch hatte man sie entwendet.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schnappte sie sich die Tasche, die sie mal in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Ihr Innenleben war magisch vergrößert und somit eignete sie sich für jemanden wie sie perfekt. Sie konnte somit die halbe Bibliothek mit sich herumtragen ohne das es jemandem auffiel. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich leicht, als sie darüber nachdachte – ob sie jemals wieder in Hogwarts Bibliothek sein würde. Ob man sie jemals wieder dort willkommen heißen würde? Hermione schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf, verdrängte diese Gedanken und begann einige ihrer Sachen zu packen. Vor allem Kleidung, Schulbücher und einige Kleinigkeiten, die sie an ihr zu Hause erinnern sollten – Fotoalben, ein Muggelmärchenbuch, eine Kette, die sie mal von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte und die Decke, die auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Mutter hatte sie aus vielen kleinen Stoffresten gemacht und gefüllt. Sie war für Hermione mehr als nur eine Decke, jetzt war sie auch noch ein Beweis dafür, dass egal was man über ihre Eltern sagte, sie dennoch großartige Muggel gewesen waren. Egal ob sie nun wirklich Muggel gewesen waren oder nicht.

Sie erlaubte sich noch einen langen Blick über ihre verstreuten Habseligkeiten, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie sprang auf, drehte sich herum und hatte ihren Zauberstab schneller gezückt als geahnt, als sie ihren Kater sah. Sie lächelte erleichtert, verstaute den Zauberstab wieder und kniete sich wieder hin. Krummbein kam sofort auf sie zu und sie drückte ihn eng an ihre Brust, ließ ihre Finger durch sein Fell gleiten, als sie langsam mit ihm die Treppen hinab ging. Sie konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen, aber mitnehmen...wohin eigentlich? Die Brünette biss sich mal wieder nervös auf ihre Unterlippen, als sie hinaus auf die Straße trat. Die Sonne war noch immer hoch oben am Himmel und sie spürte die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, die sich paradox anfühlten, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr innerlich kalt war.

Ihr Kater murrte, als sie sich mit ihm vom Haus entfernte. Er miaute und, kratzte sie sogar. Hermione jedoch bemerkte es kaum, sie war so in Gedanken verloren als sie die Straße hinab lief und über ihre nächsten Schritte nachdachte.

„Schau mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Ich konnte dich ja wohl kaum dalassen.", murrte Hermione ihrem Kater entgegen, der sie leicht beleidigt anstarrte. Sofern ein Kater beleidigt dreinschauen konnte.

„Außerdem bist du doch alles, was ich noch hab." Die Worte waren so leise, dass sie sie selbst kaum verstehen konnte. Doch Krummbein schien die Stimmungschwankung zu verstehen, denn der Kater kam auf sie zu und kuschelte sich an ihre Beine. So als würde er sie trösten wollen. Sie ließ ihre Finger gedankenverloren durch sein Fell gleiten und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wohin sie gehen sollte, also hatte sie sich in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle versteckt. Sie hatte die Decke um sich geschlungen, Krummbein hatte sich an sie gekuschelt und nun versuchte sie ihr Bestes um nicht über alles nachzudenken. Ihre Gedanken würden sie nur aufwühlen und sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn sie unentdeckt bleiben wollte. Und das wollte sie.

Malfoy Seniors Worte hallten nämlich immer noch in ihren Ohren. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Wer würde ihr glauben?

Ein leiser Schluchzer verließ ihre Lippen und Krummbein hob seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen. Er sprang an ihr hoch und kuschelte sich an ihre Brust, so als wolle er sie trösten und Hermione lehnte ihren Kopf an das Tier in der Hoffnung ihre Gedanken verscheuchen zu können.

Ihre Glieder waren steif, ihr Magen knurrte und ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerz. Sie spürte wie sie etwas im Gesicht berührte und als sie ihre Augen langsam öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass es Krummbeins Schwanz war der über ihre Wange strich. Der Kater hockte in ihrem Schoß und schien etwas zu beobachten. Hermione setzte sich etwas mehr auf und folgte dem Blick des Tiers, nur um zu bemerken wie etwas über den Boden huschte. Sofort sprang ihr Kater aus ihrem Schoß und jagte dem etwas nach. Wahrscheinlich einer Maus.

„Naja wenigstens kannst du dich selber um dein Essen kümmern.", murrte die Brünette als sie ihre Hand in den Nacken legte und diesen leicht rollte. Sie war ganz steif von der unangenehmen Schlafposition und sie stellte fest, dass ihre Füße eingeschlafen waren. Sie streckte diese aus und massierte ihre Schläfen, als ihr Kater zurück kam. Stolz wie ein Sieger präsentierte er ihr das erjagte Tier – eine Maus. Hermione verzog das Gesicht leicht, tätschelte ihm dennoch den Kopf.

„Du bist wirklich ein großer Jäger.", schmunzelte sie und erhob sich schließlich, rollte die Decke ein und stopfte sie wieder in ihre Ledertasche.

„Wir müssen trotzdem hier verschwinden. Wir brauchen ein sicheres Versteck und ich brauche etwas zu essen. Komm..."

Ihre Stimme schien fordernd genug zu sein, denn das Tier sprang ohne Umschweife auf die Kartons hinter ihr und dann auf ihre Schulter. Sie konnte sich kein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Es war schön, dass sie nicht vollkommen alleine war.

Hermione schlich schon seit Stunden durch Muggel London, sie nahm die verlassenen Straßen und dunklen Gassen als ihre Wege und sie hoffte, dass man sie nicht finden würde. Doch einen wirklichen Plan hatte sie nicht. Sie wollte zu Harry und Ron, sie wollte mit jemandem Sprechen, dem sie vertraute und den sie kannte. Sie wollte doch einfach nur um ihre Eltern trauern dürfen und dabei in den Arm genommen werden. Doch je länger sie zu Fuß unterwegs war und jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Magiern vermied, umso sicherer war sie, dass man es ihr übel nehmen würde. Sowohl ihre Freunde als auch jeder andere Zauberer. Vielleicht glaubten ihre Freunde ihr ja sogar, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass andere es auch tun würden. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass einige Beamte des Ministeriums sie hinter Gitter bringen wollten. Es hinterfragen würden, ob sie wirklich nichts gewusst hatte.

Ihre Füße schmerzten vom ganzen Laufen, also blieb sie letztlich am Hintereingang eines Hotels stehen. Sie ließ sich auf die Treppenstufe nieder und streckte ihre Beine aus. Krummbein war nur einige Schritte hinter ihr und beäugte sie kritisch, bevor er wieder auf die Jagd ging und sie alleine zurück ließ. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Außenfassade des Gebäudes fallen und schloss ihre Augen für einige kurze Augenblicke.

Sie wollte nicht nachdenken. Sie hatte sich so vor allem in diese Flucht gestürzt um ihren Gedanken zu entkommen und dennoch holten sie sie immer wieder in Momenten der Ruhe ein.

Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge wie sie damals das erste Mal Geld bei Gringotts gewechselt hatte, wie sie ihre ersten Bücher gekauft und ihren ersten Zauberstab erhalten hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten immer so überzeugend getan. So gut geschauspielert. Sie spürte wie Tränen langsam und glühend wie Feuer über ihre Wangen liefen. Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Wie hatte sie es nicht sehen können? Wie hatte niemand sonst es sehen können?

Die Brünette war noch immer in ihren Gedanken vertieft als sie ihren Kater jaulen hörte. Sie sprang auf und rannte durch die enge Gasse. Sie blieb jedoch abrupt stehen und ging einige Schritte zurück als sie jemand Bekanntes sah. Ihr Kater war am Nacken hochgehoben worden und offensichtlich versuchte er nun seinen Angreifer zu kratzen. Hermione wich einen Schritt zurück, ahnend das wenn sie sich zeigen würde, es nicht gut für sie enden würde. Vor einigen Wochen noch hätte sie gesagt, dass sie sicherlich sehr vielen Menschen trauen konnte, doch nun...sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Harry und Ron ihr glauben würden.

Hermione wollte gerade umdrehen, als sie jemandes Hand fühlte. Sie legte sich über ihren Mund und sie wurde gegen die Brust der Person gedrückt. Sie wollte schreien, doch es ging nicht und ehe sie zu einem Tritt ausholen konnte, spürte sie dieses Ziehen in ihrem Magen, welches ihr verriet, dass man mit ihr apparierte.

Man ließ sie los und als Hermione einen Schritt nach vorne machte und sich nun herumdrehte, erkannte sie ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor.

„Bevor sie etwas sagen Miss Granger, würde ich sie gerne daran erinnern, dass ich sie aus einer sehr schwierigen Situation befreit habe."

„Und warum haben sie das getan?", fragte sie nachdem sie mehrfach eine trotzige Antwort hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ihre Eltern mir verzeihen würden, wenn sie ins Ministerium gebracht würden. Vor allem nicht, wenn man versuchen würde Dinge aus ihnen herauszubekommen, die sie nicht wissen."

„Sie kannten meine Eltern?" Hermione fühlte sich schwach. Sie sah sich um, bevor sie sich letztlich auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

„Antworten sie nicht auf die Frage.", sagte sie plötzlich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, bevor sie ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken warf und genervt seufzte.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Hogsmeade. Ich hab hier eine Wohnung. Aber sie bleiben nicht.", sagte der Tränkemeister bestimmt und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wohin...soll ich denn?"

„Dort wo sie hingehören. Narcissa hat ihre Vormundschaft. Sie gehören nach Malfoy Manor und dorthin werde ich sie auch bringen."

Hermione schüttelte bestimmt ihren braunen Lockenschopf, doch der Blick ihres Professors ließ sie letztlich aufhören.

„Sie sind sonst nirgends sicher. Noch nicht."

„Was heißt … noch nicht?"

„Das bedeutet, dass es Menschen gibt, die daran arbeiten ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und sie damit vor den Reportern und Beamten des Ministeriums zu beschützen."

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Mal wieder. Sie konnte spüren wie rau ihre Lippen schon geworden waren.

„Wer?"

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Aber es verlassen sich alle, dass sie so lange untertauchen und keinem über den Weg laufen, der sie für ein paar Galleonen an den Tagespropheten weiterverkaufen würde."

Hermione fühlte wie ihr Kopf sich drehten. Es verließen sich alle darauf. Wer war _alle_?

„Der sicherste Ort für sie ist Malfoy Manor."

Sie fühlte wie sie resigniert ihre Schultern sinken ließ. Wie all ihre Kraft schwand und sie letztlich ergeben seufzte.

„Dann bringen sie mich hin Professor."

Sie konnte es kaum glauben als sie ein leichtes Lächeln bei ihm entdecken konnte. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, als er einige Schritte auf sie zumachte, ihre Hand nahm und wieder dafür sorgte, dass ihr Magen sich unangenehm drehte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Ihr Kopf drehte sich noch immer, als sie spürte wie Snape ihre Hand losließ. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete nun einige Male tief durch, bevor sie ihre Augenlider öffnete und fest stellte, dass sie in einem langen Gang befanden. Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und ragten höher als in üblichen Häusern. Es erinnerte sie beinahe an die Raumhöhe in Hogwarts. Die Gemälde an den Wänden hatten antik silberne Rahmen und hier und da sah sie Pflanzen, die in marmornen Krügen steckten. Die Brünette konnte nicht leugnen, dass allein dieser Durchgangsbereich den Eindruck von altem Reichtum versprühte.

„Kommen Sie?", hörte sie die kühle, schnarrende Stimme ihres Zaubertränkelehrers.

Die Brünette nickte hastig und folgte ihm schließlich. Er schien sich zu Genüge auszukennen, denn er manövrierte sie durch die verwinkelten Gänge bis sie letztlich vor einer großen Flügeltür standen. Er machte sich nicht einmal bemerkbar, bevor er die Türen mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes aufgleiten ließ.

Hermione hatte sich den Weg nicht gemerkt, sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal genauer umgesehen. Sie wusste nur, dass das Manor Herrschaftlichkeit ausstrahlte und definitiv dunkler war als ihr lieb war. Es erinnerte sie beinahe an das verwunschene Schloss des Biestes aus ihrem liebsten Märchen.

„Severus, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?"

Hermione hörte die Frage und ein Schauer durchzuckte ihren Körper. Die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy hatte etwas furchterregendes. Das Mädchen ließ ihre Zähne noch stärker in ihre Unterlippe sinken, als sie letztlich einen Schritt in den offengelegten Raum machte. Damit ersparte sie ihrem Professor jegliche Erklärungen.

„Hermione."

Die Art und Weise wie Lucius und Narzissa ihren Namen sagten und das auch noch in unisono, ließ Hermione ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Sie sagte jedoch nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie sah zu dem Hausherren und seiner Frau herüber und wich ihrem Blick keineswegs aus.

„Du hast sie gefunden.", bemerkte Narzissa beinahe erleichtert und ließ ihre Augen zu Snape wandern.

„Ja in einer dunklen Gasse in Muggellondon."

„Nicht besonders vorsichtig sich dort aufzuhalten, wenn man bedenkt, dass man dort am ehesten nach ihr suchen würde."

„Ich hab sie zuerst gefunden. Das ist doch das Wichtigste."

„Ja, aber es hätte durchaus anders verlaufen können."

„Ist es aber nicht."

„Severus..."

„Es bringt nichts darüber nachzudenken was gewesen wäre wenn. Es ist wie es ist."

„Aber man sollte dennoch nicht aus dem Auge verlieren, was hätte passieren können, nur um Vorkehrungen treffen zu können."

„Für welche Situation genau?"

Hermione spürte wie Wut in ihr hochkochte. Ihre Fäuste zitterten schon regelrecht, als sie letztlich ihre Stimme erhob.

„ICH BIN HIER! Sprecht nicht so als wäre ich nicht hier."

Ihre Stimme zitterte mindestens genauso wie ihre Fäuste und die Brünette bemerkte, dass alle Blicke plötzlich auf sie gerichtet waren. Was keineswegs verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie so gebrüllt hatte.

„Ich weiß solche Gefühlsausbrüche nicht zu schätzen."

Lucius Stimme war schneidend wie eine Klinge. Seine Augen erdolchten sie förmlich.

„Und mir ist es gleich was sie zu schätzen wissen, und was nicht."

„Du befindest dich unter meinem Dach, du wirst gewisse Regeln befolgen – das gebietet der Anstand."

Hermione verzog ihre Lippen genervt und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie wusste, dass diese Haltung Distanz schaffen würde.

„Und der Anstand gebietet offensichtlich auch über jemanden zu sprechen, als wäre er nicht anwesend. Großartige Etiquette. Faszinierend. Wirklich."

Sie konnte kaum glauben wie trotzig und frech sie klang. Sie verscheuchte den kurz aufflammenden Gedanken an ihre Mutter und wie sie ihre Tochter dafür zurechtweisen würde. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben ihre verletzliche Seite noch einmal zu offenbaren. Sie war hier in der Höhle der Schlangen.

„Miss Granger."

Hermione sah zu ihrem Professor herüber. Die Art und Weise wie er ihren Nachnamen aussprach und das obwohl nun jeder wusste, dass es nicht ihr richtiger Name war, ließ ihre Mauern kurz schwanken.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass sie hier sicher wären. Sie sind gerade dabei sich das zu verscherzen."

Seine Stimme war schneidend und autoritär und sie ließ Hermione laut und frustriert seufzen.

„Ich muss zurück. Es fällt auf, wenn ich zu lange weg bleibe."

Diese Worte lösten Panik in ihr aus. Das Mädchen blickte ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor beinahe flehend an, machte sogar zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Sie wollen mich hier allein lassen...Professor bitte..."

Sie wusste wie verzweifelt, beinahe pathetisch sie klang. Es störte sie nicht. Sie gab gerne offen zu wie unwohl sie sich hier fühlte. Sie hatte lieber Snape um sich, als die Malfoys. Lieber eine Fledermaus, als einen gefühllosen Zombie. Sie war sich sicher, dass selbst Harry und Ron ihr da zustimmen würden.

„Miss Granger, ich sagte es doch schon. Sie sind hier sicher. Solange sie gewisse Regeln einhalten. Und ich kenne sie nun doch einige Jahre und weiß, dass ihnen Regeln lieb und teuer sind.", appellierte Snape an ihren Sinn für Rechtschaffenheit. Doch die Frage war doch, ob Regeln im Hause Malfoy überhaupt von Bedeutung waren. Es gab Regeln, die musste man brechen, denn sie entsprachen einer falschen Ideologie. Einem falschen Weltverständnis.

Hermione nickte dennoch, als ihr Lehrer sie ernst ansah. Sie konnte in seinen dunklen Augen nicht lesen. Auch nicht in seiner sonstigen Mimik. Sie hoffte dennoch, dass er Recht behielt. Ehe sie noch ein weiteres Wort an ihn richten konnte, verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum und Hermione sah ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg nach. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie die Luft dabei angehalten hatte. Erst als ihr etwas schwindelig wurde, schnappte sie lautstark nach Luft.

„Muss ich beunruhigt sein?", fragte Narzissa plötzlich in die Stille hinein, was dazu führte, dass Hermione ihren Kopf zu ihr herumdrehte und sie mit ernster Miene ansah.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Wegen deinem Verhältnis zu deinem Lehrer, Kind."

Hermione fühlte wie ihre Wangen erst aus Verlegenheit und dann aus Wut rot wurden. Erst nur leicht, bis sie letztlich förmlich brannten und glühten. Doch entgegnen konnte sie nichts, denn ein lautes Lachen brachte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

Malfoy Junior und Zabini waren durch einen Seiteneingang in den Raum getreten und während Zabini nichts sagte und sich nur in einen der großen Ohrensessel setzte, lachte Malfoy Junior immer noch.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen Mutter. Die hat nur Augen für das Wiesel. Der jedoch interessiert sich nur für sie, wenn sie seine Aufgaben erledigt. Ich glaube er weiß nicht einmal, dass sie ein Mädchen ist."

Hermiones Wut nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und ihr Herz pochte stärker gegen ihren Brustkorb, doch noch schaffte sie es sich zurückzuhalten. Malfoy Junior sollte keine Genugtuung dabei empfinden, wenn sie wieder laut würde. Wegen ihm.

Sie konnte ihr Temperament zügeln. Sie konnte das. Sie atmete tief durch, zählte innerlich bis zehn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das nun wirklich erleichtert."

„Oh erleichtern soll dich das ja auch nicht. Ich sage lediglich, dass sie nichts von Onkel Sev will." Malfoy lächelte beinahe diabolisch als er sie ansah. „Obwohl...wer weiß was in diesem Kopf vor sich geht? Er wäre nicht der erste Lehrer, den sie anschmachtet, nicht?"

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen würde sie ihm aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Sie machte eine Satz auf ihn zu, packte ihn sogar an seinem Kragen. Sie wollte schon ihre Faust erheben und ihm noch einen Hieb versetzen – genauso wie in ihrem dritten Jahr, doch da spürte sie schon wie ein Zauber sich um sie legte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Schluss mit diesen Kindereien."

Narzissa war aufgestanden und ging auf die Beiden zu. Zuerst blickte sie ihren Sohn mahnend an, bevor ihr Blick zu Hermione glitt. Die Art und Weise wie Narzissa sie ansah, erinnerte sie beinahe an ihre Mutter. Es hatte etwas besorgtes, mütterliches aber auch diese unterschwellige Enttäuschung, die nur schwer zu verkraften war.

„Blaise, begleite Hermione nach oben auf ihr Zimmer, ja? Ich unterhalte mich mit meinem Sohn über seine Umgangsformen.", sprach Narzissa dann nach einigen Momenten der eisigen Stille. Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie nicht mit sich sprechen lassen würde. Ihre Bitte war eine Aufforderung. Beinahe ein Befehl. Und somit nickte Blaise nur und wartete darauf das Hermione sich wieder bewegen konnte und sobald sie dies tat, machte er eine Armbewegung Richtung Tür, um ihr den Weg zu zeigen.

Hermione sah noch einmal zu Narzissa und dann zu Malfoy Junior, der sie nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. Sie rollte ihre Augen bei dem Anblick und verließ dann mit Blaise den Raum. Nicht ohne ein wenig Genugtuung zu verspüren, dass Malfoy ein Gespräch mit Narzissa wegen ihr führen würde.

„Das soll mein Zimmer sein?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu Zabini herum, der mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war.

„Stimmt damit etwas nicht?"

„Ach ich weiß nicht, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass der gesamte Gryffindor Turm kleiner ist als dieser Raum hier."

Sie wusste, dass er ihren Trotz nicht verdient hatte. Er sollte nicht derjenige sein, der ihre Frustration, ihren Sarkasmus und Zynismus spüren sollte. Doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht all diese Abwehrmechanismen herauszufiltern und nur gegen die zu richten, die es verdient hatten. Also Lucius und Malfoy Junior.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das ein Problem sein kann.", gab er schließlich von sich und beobachtete wie sich die Brünette auf die Kante des riesigen Himmelbettes setzte. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und machte einige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein.

„Wie dem auch sei. Narzissa hat Vorbereitungen getroffen für den Fall, dass du auftauchen solltest. Sie hatte gehofft, dass du es tun würdest. Die Tür führt zu deinem Ankleidezimmer und die dort zu einem Bad."

Hermione sah den dunkelhäutigen Slytherin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, bevor sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ. Sie blieb an den zwei Türen hängen. Die eine war nur angelehnt, während die Andere verschlossen war.

„Ich lass dich dann alleine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du noch etwas Zeit für dich brauchst. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht willst du ja noch ein paar Vasen zerschmettern oder das Mobiliar in Flammen setzen. Ich wäre ungerne Zeuge dabei."

Sie sah das Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht. Es war nur leicht. Nur ein Anflug eines Schmunzelns und es löste den Knoten in ihrer Brust. Es war als würde jemand verstehen. Vielleicht wünschte sie sich das aber auch nur.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen nach und als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, ließ die Brünette sich nach hinten fallen und starrte hinauf zum Betthimmel, der sanft und beruhigend leuchtete. Beinahe wie ein Sternenhimmel. Bei dem Anblick fiel es ihr leichter tief ein und auszuatmen und sich zu beruhigen. Die Wut ebbte ab und ein Gefühl der Ruhe kehrte in ihr ein.

Nicht für lange.

Sobald sie die innere Unruhe überwunden hatte, übermannte sie die Traurigkeit. Sie hatte seit dem Abend in der Gasse nicht mehr zugelassen, dass die Traurigkeit sie so überrollte. Doch nun war sie nicht mehr auf der Flucht. Sie war angeblich in Sicherheit. Und es war ruhig um sie herum. Diese beklemmende Stille ließ zu, dass sie ihre Gedanken lauter denn je hörte. Beinahe ohrenbetäubend laut, natürlich nur wenn es nicht nur in ihrem Kopf wäre.

Sie rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, zog ihre Knie bis an ihre Brust an, drehte ihr Gesicht so zur Seite, dass sie das Gesicht in die Überdecke drücken konnte. Sie spürte wie heiße Tränen in ihren Augen prickelten, doch sie kniff nur die Augen zusammen. Versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Das Loch, welches ihre Eltern zurückgelassen hatten, fühlte sich nun so real an. So greifbar. Ihre Mutter würde nie wieder neben ihr auf ihrem Bett sitzen. Ihre Hand würde nie wieder über ihren Hinterkopf streichen. Hermione würde nie mehr ihren Kopf in den Schoß ihrer Mutter legen können, um leise vor sich hin zu weinen, wenn etwas geschehen war, was sie traurig stimmte.

Sie würde nie wieder nach Hause kommen und ihre Mutter in der Küche stehen sehen, wie sie mit Schürze und Topflappen bewaffnet einen Kuchen aus dem Backofen hervorholte und sie dann erst bemerkte. Sie würde ihre Mutter nie wieder freudig anlächeln und ihr helfen den Kuchen in gleich große Teile zu schneiden, bevor sie ihn gemeinsam mit viel Schlagsahne und einer großen Tasse Tee essen würden.

Ihre Mutter würde auch nie wieder neugierige Fragen über Jungs stellen. Sie würde nie wieder dieses Funkeln in den Augen haben, wenn sie ihrer Tochter von ihrem ersten Rendezvous erzählte und ihr versprach, dass sie auch einmal die Liebe ihres Lebens finden würde, so wie sie es getan hatte.

Ihr Vater würde nie seine Lippen kräuseln bei dem Anblick seiner beiden Frauen bei dem Versuch den Garten zu bepflanzen. Er würde auch nie wieder anfangen zu lachen, wenn sie ihn irgendwann entdeckten und mit dem Wasserschlauch auf ihn losgingen. Sie würden auch nie wieder gemeinsam zufrieden, dreckig und patschnass auf dem Rasen liegen um dann festzustellen, dass keiner von ihnen zu Gartenarbeit geboren war.

Er würde auch nie wieder so tun als lese er die Zeitung, während seine Frau und Hermione über Jungs sprachen.

Sie würden nie wieder zusammen in Urlaub fahren, Fotos zusammen machen und Andenken mitbringen.

Diese Gedanken alleine vernichteten die junge Frau. Wenn sie jedoch darüber nachdachte, dass sie auch nicht sehen würden wie sie ihren Abschluss machte, heiratete und Kinder bekam, fühlte sie sich als würde man ihr das Herz aus der Brust reißen.

Sie schluchzte lautstark in die Decke. Ihre Finger krallten sich in das weiche Material unter ihr und ihr Körper versteifte sich mehr und mehr. Ihre Tränen flossen und flossen bis sie irgendwann vor Erschöpfung wegdriftete.

Ein ploppen weckte die Brünette aus ihrem ruhelosen Schlaf. Sie spürte ihre Schläfen Pochen, ihre Glieder fühlten sich von ihrer Schlafposition verkrampft an und ihre Augen brannten leicht, waren ganz trocken von dem Weinen.

Sie hatte sich mit Mühe und Not aufgesetzt nur um eine Hauselfin vor sich zu sehen. Sie hatte eine kleine, rosane Schleife um ihr rechtes Ohr gebunden und trug einen verschmutzen, altrosa farbenen Kissenbezug.

„Miss ist wach. Das freut Trixi.", sagte die Hauselfin in piepsiger Stimme und Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie wusste, dass die Hauselfin nichts dafür konnte, dass ihre Stimme ihren Kopf nur noch schlimmer pochen ließ.

„Trixi soll Miss sagen, dass Miss zu Abendessen kommen soll."

Hermione sah zu der kleinen Gestalt und presste dann ihre Finger gegen ihre pochende Schläfe – so als würde es etwas bringen. Natürlich brachte es nichts.

„Wann ist das Abendessen?"

„In einer Stunde Miss. Miss sollen sich waschen. Brauchen Miss Hilfe von Trixi? Trixi helfen Miss."

Allein die Vorstellung, dass die Hauselfin ihr helfen sollte, ließ Hermione schaudern. Sie hasste es wie Hauselfen behandelt wurden. Wie Sklaven.

„Ich schaff das alleine, wirklich.", sagte die Brünette schließlich nach einem langen Moment der Stille. Sie bemerkte natürlich wie Trixis Gesicht sich verzog. Beinahe enttäuscht. Das hasste Hermione auch. Das Hauselfen glaubten, dass es ihre Bestimmung war solche niederen Dienste zu verrichten. Das sie es sogar wollten und gerne taten. Das sie es nicht als schlimm empfanden, dass man sie so schlecht behandelte.

„Miss braucht sonst keine Hilfe von Trixi, Miss?"

„Etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen wäre nett Trixi.", sagte Hermione schließlich und sofort nickte die Hauselfin hastig und mit einem erneutem Plopp verschwand sie.

Es kostete sie sehr viel Mühe und Energie sich aus dem Bett zu kämpfen, doch als sie letztlich auf ihren Beinen stand, fühlte sie wie das Gefühl zurück in ihre Glieder kroch. Die Kopfschmerzen hingegen blieben genauso pochend wie sie gewesen waren.

Doch ein weiteres Ploppen kündigte Trixis Erscheinen an. Die Hauselfin hielt eine Phiole in den schmutzigen Händen, die sie der Brünetten reichte.

Hermione bedankte sich lächelnd und entließ sie wieder, bevor sie die Phiole mit einem Zug leerte. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Badezimmer machte spürte sie die Wirkung schon. Das Pochen wurde weniger und weniger und weniger bis sie es fast gar nicht mehr spürte.

Spätestens als sie in der riesigen, in den Boden eingelassenen Wanne saß, spürte sie keinerlei Pochen mehr. Und ihre Glieder entspannten sich ebenso. Sie hätte eine Dusche lieber gehabt, doch offensichtlich kannten die Malfoys so etwas nicht. Also hatte sie die Wanne mit Wasser gefüllt und versuchte nun die Überreste der letzten Tage von sich zu waschen. So als würde Wasser alles von ihr abspülen und sie vergessen lassen. So einfach war es nicht. Das wusste sie auch. Doch es entspannte sie ohne Frage und es gelang ihr für einige Momente zu vergessen. Vor allem wenn sie untertauchte und sich darauf konzentrieren musste die Luft anzuhalten. Ihr Kopf war dabei vollkommen leer und befreit.

Sie wiederholte es einige Male. Tauchte immer wieder unter und genoss das heiße Wasser, bevor sie aus der Wanne stieg und sich in den bereit liegenden Bademantel hüllte. Sie trocknete ihre Haare und verließ dann das Bad um in den Nebenraum zu gehen. Den Ankleideraum. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie von Moment zu Moment – von Handlung zu Handlung – von Tag zu Tag zu hangeln. Und jetzt gerade unterdrückte sie jeden weiteren Gedanken, jedes Bedenken und arbeitete einfach nur eine kleine Liste ab. Dinge, die sie erledigen musste. Baden – erledigt. Ankleiden – noch zu erledigen. Abendessen – noch zu erledigen. Aber auch nur weil man es von ihr erwartete und sie höflich sein wollte, dafür das man sie hier bleiben ließ.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr als sie sich in dem Ankleidezimmer umsah. Ihre Augen wanderten die Reihen entlang, ehe sie sich auf den mit Samt bespannten Sitzhocker gleiten ließ.

„Gibt es hier nichts normales?", fragte sie sich selbst, als ihre Augen von Kleid zu Kleid zu Kleid wanderten. Sie waren alle so formell und edel. Selbst die kürzeren wirkten immer noch so, als wären sie nur für abendliche Anlässe geeignet. Für vornehme Essen, das Theater, vielleicht sogar für Besuche des Ballets oder der Oper.

„Hier Miss."

„Danke Trixi."

Hermione spürte wie alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, als sie Trixi in den Speisesaal gefolgt war. Sie spielte nervös mit dem Verschluss ihres Armbands – ein Weihnachtsgeschenk ihrer Eltern – während sie zu Narzissa herüber sah, die sich genauso wie die restlichen Anwesenden erhob und ihr mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete näher zu kommen.

„Setz dich.", sagte sie und Hermione ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Zabini nieder, da dieser der einzig freie, eingedeckte Platz war.

„Das Kleid steht dir übrigens ganz fantastisch."

Hermione spürte wie sie etwas erleichtert ausatmete. Sie hatte befürchtet etwas falsches auszuwählen. Sie hatte offensichtlich größere, schwerwiegendere Probleme und dennoch war der Gedanke für ihre Kleiderwahl ausgelacht oder ermahnt zu werden nicht schön gewesen. Es hatte sie sogar mehr belastet, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte.

Wohl fühlte sie sich dennoch nicht. Das Kleid erinnerte sie entfernt an das Kleid, welches Jennifer Grey in Dirty Dancing getragen hatte, nur das dieses nicht blassosa sondern es changierte von einem sanften goldenen Ton zu einem kräftigerem pfirsichrosa. Hermione hatte erst bemerkt, dass dieses Kleid in mehreren Farben changierte, als sie es schon längst an hatte und Trixi schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Sonst hätte sie es niemals gewählt. Sie hatte das Schlichteste wählen wollen und nun fühlte sie sich eher wie ein Pfau. Natürlich half Narzissas Kompliment ihr, doch ihr Gemüt war deswegen noch lange nicht beruhigt. Sie spürte immerhin die Blicke der drei Männer im Raum und die beiden Malfoys hatten sicherlich nicht so eine positive Meinung.

„Narzissa hat Recht. Das Kleid steht dir gut Granger."

Hermione sah zu Zabini herüber, der sie beinahe ermunternd anblickte. Sie wusste es außerdem zu schätzen, dass er sie noch immer Granger nannte. Es hinterließ ein gutes Gefühl in ihr.

„Danke."

Sie spürte wie angespannt die Stimmung im Raum war. Sie sahen sie alle an – bis auf Malfoy Junior, der sich mehr für sein halb gefülltes Glas zu interessieren schien. Er schwenkte es andächtig hin und her und Hermione fragte sich, was wohl darin war. Es sah definitiv nicht so aus als wäre es Kürbissaft.

„Uhm...", räusperte Hermione sich dann und Narzissa sah sie an.

„Ja?"

„Ich dachte...nun ja das ich zum Abendessen kommen sollte. Gibt es denn nun Abendessen?", fragte sie beinahe unbeholfen.

Zabini neben ihr gluckste und Narzissa schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Trixi." Die Hauselfin erschien mit einem Ploppen die Hausherrin blickte zu ihr herüber. „Servier das Abendessen."

Trixi nickte nur und verschwand wieder mit einem Ploppen. Hermione schluckte eine Bemerkung hinunter. Sie würde keinen Vortrag über Hauselfen halten. Nicht jetzt. Sie wollte sich zumindest während des Abendessens benehmen. Danach konnte sie immer noch all ihre schrecklichen Manieren hervorkramen und die Malfoys damit verschrecken.


End file.
